The present disclosure relates to a transmitting apparatus having a broadcast function.
The machinery, such as a facsimile apparatus and a multifunction machine, may work as a transmitting apparatus to transmit data to a destination device corresponding to destination information inputted by a user. Such machinery as the transmitting apparatus may have a so-called broadcast function simultaneously transmitting the same data to a plurality of the destination devices. In the broadcast, because the destination devices may extend to several hundred cases, various user interfaces are proposed in order to avoid input mistake of the destination information.
For example, in order to avoid the input mistake of the destination information, there are proposals that have the user confirm whether or not the destination information is correct and that have the user input the destination information twice. Moreover, another proposed facsimile automatically detects, when a common destination is registered to a plurality of groups, redundancy of the destination and calls the redundant destination once or deletes the redundant destination.
As mentioned above, the transmitting apparatus may have any function detecting the input mistake of the destination information before transmitting or detecting the redundant destination. However, the user may notice the mistake of the destination after directing the data transmission. In such a case, in the transmitting apparatus, it is necessary to operate procedures determined in advance in order to cancel a transmission job in a transmitting or waiting state. Therefore, there are problems that an operation of canceling the transmission job is complicated for the user and that the operation of the cancel takes time. In addition, according to circumstances of a transmission mode, it may be necessary to execute the operation of canceling the transmission jobs for each transmission job. Therefore, when the cancel of a plurality of the transmission jobs are desired, during operating the cancel of one transmission job, there is another problem that the execution of other transmission jobs being desired to cancel is completed.